


When Your Eyes Glow Bright.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angelic Power, F/M, Ficletinstruments, Jace's eyes, Mentions of Death, Week 7 : Underwater Meeting, scene from 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: And so she stares into the deep blue that she knows so well, the lightest blue on the left and the splash of brown on the right what made his gaze of unique. Clary loves his eyes, she had been trying to paint them ever since they had met, never getting the mix of colors quite right.Her time may have come to end, but at least she can look into Jace's eyes one last time.





	When Your Eyes Glow Bright.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Since discovering the Shadow World, Clary had always known that it could all end like this. A foot against her back, her face pressed against the rough wood of a stump. Of course, knowing it was a possibility and accepting that they had failed and there was nothing more she could do where two completely different things. She tried fighting and getting free but the man holding her down was too strong and she couldn’t move.   
She could see Jace struggle against the two men holding him, she hated that he would have to watch this but at least she would be able to look into his mermering eyes one last time. 

Their eyes met and Clary was hit with the absolute terror she sees there. She knows that Jace isn’t afraid of dying, he is terrified of what is about to happen of her. She knows she should also be scared but she just feels numb. And so she keeps looking into Jace’s eyes, because behind the fear and behind the anger, she can see the love. Deep down, she knows that Jace loves her just as she loves him but she had never had the chance to tell him. She hopes he can see, just as she can, the love in her eyes.  
And so she stares into the deep blue that she knows so well, the lightest blue on the left and the splash of brown on the right what made his gaze of unique. Clary loves his eyes, she had been trying to paint them ever since they had met, never getting the mix of colors quite right. 

The axe swung above her head and started it’s descent towards her neck. And still, she couldn’t look away from those eyes. She knew her time had come and she could accept that fate as long as Jace escaped and stopped Valentine.   
The fear disappeared from Jace’s eyes but it wasn’t replaced with acceptance or defeat, it was replaced with determination. Clary watched in awe as gold erupted among the blue and Jace broke free from his chains, saving her from a fate she was sure would be her own.


End file.
